1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, and in particular to methods and mechanisms for managing links in a bus fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems on chips (SoCs) are becoming increasingly complex with large numbers of agents and circuits within a typical SoC. Often, data will be shared among the different agents of the SoC, and a bus fabric may be utilized to connect the agents to each other. Some of the agents may be running at different clock speeds, and so communicating from agent to agent may involve a clock domain crossing. When transferring data between agents with different clock frequencies, bubbles may be introduced at the agent with the slower clock frequency. These bubbles may result in increased latency and reduced bandwidth utilization for links between agents with clock frequency mismatches.